Ratahan
by Rathen
Summary: With the most feared vampire on his way into Forks and a medical crisis on the Reservation. Will Bella and Edward ever get a normal day?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I DO own Ratahan.

**Chapter One**

"_EDWARD!"_

Alice's voice screamed in Edward's head. It was so loud, he had to fight the urge to cover his ears. He doubted his English teacher would accept, 'My sister's screaming in my head' as a valid excuse.

"_HE'S COMING! RATAHAN IS COMING TO FORKS!"_

That name sent a shiver, colder than his own skin, down Edward's spine. Bella's face flashed through his mind's eye and he instantly searched through the minds of his school mates to find her.

"Edward?" came Ben's whispered voice from the desk behind him. "Are you okay?"

Edward turned slightly and whispered back. "I'm fine, Ben."

"You just seemed to go really tense there for a minute." smiled Ben softly. "You sure everything's okay?"

Edward sighed. All this controlling himself around Bella was really starting to affect him if the other, not as perceptive, students were picking up on his mood.

"I thought I'd lost my wallet but I found it again." Edward forced a gentle smile.

Ben seemed to accept his response and even added how he hated it when that happened. Ben quickly checked where his own wallet was before returning his attention to finishing the lessons work.

The bell rang a few moments later and Edward was out of his seat and the classroom as fast as acceptably possible. It still felt too slow, moving at 'fast' in human wasn't even close to 'slowest' in vampire and Edward _had_ to get to Bella. She was already a magnet for trouble and with Ratahan on his way to town, things were about to get much, _much_ worse!

"I can walk by myself, Alice!" came Bella's protests from around the next corner. Edward sighed in relief as he sped up ever so slightly.

"We have to find Edward!" came Alice's instant reply.

Edward could tell that Alice was close to pleading with Bella.

"I'm right here." announced Edward as he rounded the corner and swept Bella up in his gentle embrace. Bella sighed happily and snuggled in closer to his chest.

Suddenly, Bella pulled back from Edward's chest and glared at them both. "Now would somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

Edward and Alice shared a worried glance and, for the millionth time, both wished that Bella wouldn't be so damn perceptive.

Edward sighed heavily and had just opened his mouth to explain when Bella's cell phone rang. Edward's mouth snapped shut and he glowered slightly at Bella.

"When did you get a cell phone?"

Bella blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Charlie bought me it. He's away all week, fishing with Billy. He got one too. I don't think he likes being out of contact with me for too long."

"Charlie's _away_?!" gasped Alice. "Why didn't I see that?"

"Probably because they made the plans with Sam and in front of Jacob." stated Bella.

"The pack." sighed Alice, nodding her head in understanding.

"Um… Bella?" said Edward. "… it's still ringing."

Bella blushed again and hurriedly answered the cell. "Hello?"

A wide smile spread across Bella's face. "Hey Jake!"

Edward felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. He hadn't even known that Bella had a cell phone but Jacob already had the number! He was extremely unimpressed by the knowledge.

Edward's internal debate was cut short when Bella gasped in shock. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Bella almost ignored him as she quickly continued her call. "Can I bring Edward? He knows the same stuff!"

Edward frowned and focused in on what Jacob was saying on the other end. It was very muffled, as though a hand was over the receiver. _"She says Edward could help! Can she bring him?"_ A quiet argument later, Jacob's clear voice came back on the line. _"Yes, he can come. Hurry, Bells! Please! Quil's really bad!"_

With that, the call was over. Bella shoved the cell phone back in her pocket and grabbed a hold of Edward, dragging him with her to the car park. Only once they were in the car did Edward feel safe enough to bring up the call.

"What happened to Quil?" he asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"They don't know." replied Bella, gripping the seat because of the speed Edward was driving but refusing to complain. "Jake said Quil was on patrol along the boundary line. Embry was on his way to take over when he heard Quil howling. The whole pack rushed to him. They found Quil cut open. He's still alive but in a really bad way. When they couldn't reach Carlisle, they called me. Jacob's really worried…"

"I'm not surprised." stated Edward as the car flew around yet another corner.

"No, Edward!" snapped Bella. "Yes, he's worried about Quil, but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?" asked Edward softly, trying to calm them both down.

"They couldn't _change_, Edward! When they found Quil, he was still a wolf. Jacob and Sam tried to change so they could find out what happened, but they couldn't! And Quil can't change back or he'll die! Quil's stuck in wolf form and the others are trapped as humans!"

Edward slammed down on the accelerator. He pulled his own cell phone out of his pocket and passed it to Bella. "Carlisle has a new number. It's in there. Call him, get him to meet us there! If it's as bad as it sounds, it's going to take both of us to save Quil!"

The call with Carlisle was over within seconds. Bella had simply shouted. "Quil's dying! Help!" That was all it took. Carlisle was already on his way to the reservation.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I DO own Ratahan.

**Chapter Two**

The tension was rolling off the reservation in thick waves. Edward was silently grateful that Jasper was no where nearby. The strength of the emotions would have been painful for him to endure. Jacob and Sam were waiting for them at the boundary line.

Edward slowed and parked the car properly, ensuring no harm would come to Bella.

"I called Carlisle." stated Bella as she turned around to face them as she got out of the car. "He's on his way."

Jacob and Sam breathed an understandable sigh of relief. Bella glared at them. Edward couldn't help but smirk as he heard Bella defending him. It had been a _very_ long time since anyone had done that for him.

"Hey!" snapped Bella. "Show a little respect, would you! Edward's got medical degrees too, you know! He's the reason I was able to reach Carlisle too! You're pack hold his entire family to an old treaty, that bans them from ever seeing the most beautiful beach ever and still, he's willing to help you!"

Jacob and Sam both lowered their heads slightly. It wasn't the apology Bella was hoping for but it was closer to one than Edward had ever received from a wolf. He was still fighting off the smirk as he sent a silent thank you skyward to whoever thought him worthy enough of Bella.

The only woman in the world who feared neither vampire nor wolf, but instead, bent them both to her will without even trying or realising.

The sound of screeching tyres had all heads snapping round quickly in the direction of the rapidly approaching car. A dust cloud billowed out behind it as it barrelled its way toward the assembled group.

"Carlisle!" the group said as one. Each finding a small smile creeping on to their faces.

The car had barely come to a stop and Carlisle was already out of it and racing toward them.

"Can you run?" Edward asked Jacob and Sam. "Not as fast, but faster than human."

Edward nodded as he lifted Bella on to his back. Carlisle was soon running past them and the others sped off after him. Bella smiled happily, she loved it when Edward ran with her, when she remembered to keep her eyes shut that is. Bella instantly felt guilty for feeling happy. Quil was bleeding to death as they spoke, what right did she have to smile.

Bella sighed sadly and instantly felt Edward's hand gently, very gently for a vampire, rubbing her hands in an attempt to sooth her. It worked. It _always_ worked.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Edward froze. Sam and Jacob stumbled slightly as they tried to stop with them. Sam turned and rushed back to where Carlisle was standing.

"What's wrong?"

Carlisle instantly turned to Edward. "Get Bella out of here!"

Edward nodded and turned, ready to sprint away again. Edward managed three minuscule steps before he came to a total stop. Carlisle shouted at him in his head. _"__Run, Edward! Get Bella out of here!__"_

"I can't move!" whispered Edward.

Carlisle's gasp sent an icy chill of fear down everyone's spine. Jacob made his way over to Edward. "Give her to me! I can get her out of here!"

Edward desperately tried to move enough to let Bella get down. Jacob pulled carefully at Edward's arms, trying to release Bella from their protective shell but they were both getting nowhere fast.

Sam had reached where Carlisle was standing. "Carlisle? What's going on? What's wrong?"

Carlisle sighed deeply. "One of our kind is here. A _very_ powerful one. We _must_ get Bella out of here!"

"Can you move?" Sam asked Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head. "I'm frozen from the neck down. Edward will be the same."

"How the hell do we get Bella out of here if Edward can't let her go?!" yelled Jacob, having heard Carlisle's words.

"You're going to have to take my arms!" Edward called out. "Just rip them off! I'll heal, but not if something happens to Bella!"

"NO!" yelled Bella. "NO! Don't hurt him! Please Jacob! Please, don't hurt him!"

Jacob sighed sadly and shook his head. "I can't Edward."

"PLEASE!" begged Edward. "Bella's not safe here! You _must_!"

Jacob walked around Edward and looked him directly in the eye. He held up his hands and showed them to Edward. "I _can__'__t_ phase! I can't do it when I'm human!"

Edward threw his head back slightly, avoiding Bella's face, and cried out in anguish. An extremely powerful vampire was less than thirty feet away, the pack couldn't phase, he and Carlisle couldn't even move and Bella, his beloved Bella was trapped in the middle of it all.

As though all that torture wasn't bad enough, Edward began to hear the thoughts of the predator vampire.

_Hmmm__…__ that smells nice__…__ Oh Yes! Fresh human!_

Edward was beside himself with worry. All he wanted to do was protect Bella but now his protective arms were holding Bella captive for her coming death, and there was nothing Edward could do about it.

_She looks delicious! Smells it too! Oh, I__'__m going to enjoy this! _

Edward could see the predator out of the corner of his eye. It was getting harder and harder to move his head but Edward refused to give up. He would give his last ounce of strength if it meant Bella would survive this.

_Oooh! Stranded wolves! How pathetic! I could have some fun with__…__ Wait a minute__…__ Is that Carlisle? Excellent! Revenge at last! So many toys__…__ where to start? The girl! They all seem to want to protect her! I__'__ll drain her dry in front of them!_

"What's wrong?" whispered Jacob as he saw the agony flashing through Edward's eyes. Jacob had never seen Edward in pain before and now that he was, he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"He wants Bella!" Whispered Edward, too quietly for Bella to hear but just loud enough for Jacob's enhanced ears. "Well, he _can__'__t_ have her!" Jacob whispered back and moved behind Edward, determined to protect Bella.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I DO own Ratahan.

**Chapter Three**

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Bella whispered into Edward's ear.

"You _don__'__t_ want to know!" stated Edward firmly. Not only did he not _want_ to tell her, his still heart _couldn__'__t _form the words that would terrify her.

Edward growled dangerously low, causing Bella's grip to tighten around him. It was unbelievable how much relief and comfort that simple movement brought to Edward. The fact that Bella could still move even when he couldn't. Edward drew an untold measure of strength from that tiny move.

_Oooh__…__ So scary__…__ Ha ha ha! If that__'__s the best they__'__ve got, this won__'__t take long at all. Here girly, girly, girly! Come to dinner, my sweet!_

Edward's growling grew vicious. Sam, who was standing next to Carlisle, dropped into a defensive crouch and scanned the tree line as best he could. Jacob puffed himself up as much as possible, determined to stay between Bella and the threat, no matter what.

Suddenly, the vampire leapt from the high branches of a nearby tree. He charged straight at Jacob. He seemed slightly surprised, and possibly impressed, when Jacob stood his ground.

Jacob, to everyone's great surprise, including his own, landed a punishing right hook into the vampire's face. The blow actually made the vampire stagger slightly. Edward, who was watching the fight through Carlisle's mind, couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Bella, turning to see what was going on.

"NO!" begged Edward but it was too late.

Bella saw the large vampire grappling with Jacob. She saw the red seeping through Jacob's shirt as the vampire swiped across his chest. A scream of pure terror ripped it's way out of her chest and echoed across the land.

Edward felt a thin shiver of relief as the thoughts of the rest of the pack flooded into his mind. Leave it to Bella to get help to come.

_What the fuck was that? Was that Bella? That came from the end fields! I better get the others and go check that out! _

Carlisle's voice whispered in Edward's mind. _She__'__s just alerted the others, hasn__'__t she!_

Sam's thoughts quickly followed Carlisle's. _Christ, she__'__s loud!_

Bella was squirming in Edward's arms now. She was shouting too, the initial fear having subsided. "Leave him alone! You get away from him! SOMEBODY HELP HIM!!!!"

As the words left Bella's lips, the rest of the pack burst through the opposite tree line. They shared a simple glance before they charged at the intruding vampire. The vampire turned and caught them mid-step. The pack, including Sam and, the now wounded, Jacob, were sent flying in all directions.

"Finally!" laughed the vampire. "You're mine now girly."

"Don't you touch her!" shouted Edward. Carlisle was struggling against his stillness too. "Keep away from her!" he was shouting.

"I'm _so_ scared! I'm going to drain your boy's precious human dry, Carlisle!" laughed the triumphant vampire. "It's not like you can stop me?!"

"But _I_ can!"

The vampire instantly spun to face the fallen pack and glared. He was shocked to see that they were searching for the voice too. "Who said that?" Sam was whispering but the vampire's were all able to hear him.

"Still think you're so unbeatable, Feltz?"

The voice echoed around the end fields like a ghostly presence.

"Thought I would forget about you, Feltz?" the voice called again. "You didn't actually believe I'd let you get away with it, did you, Feltz?!"

The vampire, now known as Feltz, looked around the tree line, panic clear on his face.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Very well!"

A figure suddenly emerged from the far tree line. He quickly crossed the distance and caused Bella to squeal in sudden fright when he appeared beside her. This vampire looked more dangerous than anything else Bella had ever seen.

"Ratahan!" gasped Edward, Carlisle and Feltz as one.

Bella looked closer at the strangely familiar man now stood beside her with flame red eyes. "Uncle Ethan?"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I DO own Ratahan.

**Chapter Four**

"WHAT!" everyone said as one, shocked at what they had just heard.

Ratahan smirked evilly at Feltz. Feltz drew back in fear.

"Forgive me! PLEASE! I didn't know!"

Ratahan showed no mercy as he advanced on the, now terrified, Feltz.

"I took you into my coven, I showed you the wonders of this world… and how do you repay me?! You _murdered_ my _mate_ and now you attack my _niece_!"

The sky darkened as if matching Ratahan's mood. Feltz was suddenly hovering in mid-air and screaming as his limbs ripped themselves away from the rest of his body. As soon as each piece was clear of Feltz's body, it burst into flames. Wisps of purple smoke trailed up into the afternoon sky.

Once Feltz's arms and legs were no more, Ratahan leapt toward him. Feltz screamed out as Ratahan's fist pierced through his chest, bursting through the other side before being dragged slowly back through and out of the front again. Ratahan slowly opened his hand. Feltz's heart was smashed inside Ratahan's grasp. "Now you die!" hissed Ratahan. "Just like you made Celine!"

Feltz cried out as the flames engulfed what was left of his body. Ratahan watched on silently as Feltz burned, his eyes blazing in time with the flames and his face firmly set. He let the heart drop into the flames just before they died out. "Vengeance be thine, Celine."

There was a sudden explosion of clothing as the entire pack phased into their wolf form. They looked around confused but happy. Carlisle began to stretch his limbs, glad to have control over them firmly back in his _own_ grasp. As soon as he was steady again, he took off toward where Quil was. Sam and Embry went with him.

Edward, having been about to run when he was frozen, stumbled forward slightly, causing Bella to giggle and tease him about calling _her_ clumsy. Edward brushed it off and spun Bella around to his front, delighted to be able to do it again, and kissed her passionately.

The control clearing of a throat brought Edward out of his blissful high and left Bella disappointed. That kiss was just starting to get somewhere.

"I guess that explains why you were protecting her." laughed Ratahan.

Edward remembered, with a jolt, who was standing right next to him and Bella. He gazed into Bella's eyes, desperately trying not to get lost in them again. "Uncle Ethan?"

Bella grinned and nodded happily. "Yip. My Mom's big brother."

"Actually…" started Ratahan. "…I'm not."

"What?" Bella was stumped. "What do you mean?"

Ratahan smiled slightly. His teeth gleamed in the dim light, like the razor sharp weapons they were. "I'm only your Uncle because I made your parents believe that I am."

Bella's brow creased in concentration. Ratahan took pity on her and continued.

"Bella, I am over four thousand years old. I'm, what my kind call, additionally gifted. Basically, I have more than one ability…"

"You better watch…" stated Bella, matter of factly. "…the Volturi will try and force you to join them."

Ratahan laughed. "They tried… _once_. The Volturi learned rather quickly that's it's safer to leave me alone." He paused and laughed slightly at Bella's confused look. "I left them with a _lot_ of damage to repair, and not just to that old ruin of theirs."

"Why did you pretend to be my Uncle?" asked Bella, finally understanding. "How did you do it? How did you get my parents to believe you?"

Ratahan smiled happily. "Still the same old Bella. A thousand questions in one breath."

Bella pretend glared at him. "Uncle Ethan!"

Ratahan smiled again.

"I was hunting but needed some cover to stop people asking questions. I planted some fake memories in the townsfolk and let their own minds do the rest. I'm never sure what they'll think I am to them so it was a nice surprise to suddenly be someone's brother. The whole idea of it intrigued me so much that I stopped hunting the townsfolk and stuck around to learn some more about it. Within a couple of years, you had been born and for some reason, none of my mental abilities would work on you. I was fascinated. Within a week, I was beyond obsessed with figuring out your mystery and before I knew it, I was behaving like a real uncle…"

Ratahan paused slightly when he saw Jacob shiver in disgust. Jacob too, had a vague memory of Bella having an Uncle Ethan. He was glad that Ratahan had grown curious instead of thirsty but found it difficult to accept that Bella had been involved with Vampire's since birth and

no-one had even known.

Edward sighed, having heard Jacob's thoughts. He too was slightly uneasy about it but knew exactly how mystifying and engrossing the mystery of Bella's shielded mind could be. After all, he had fallen prey to it himself.

Ratahan smirked at Jacob and Edward in a way that left them in no doubt that he had heard their thoughts. He turned his attention back to Bella and continued.

"When I went anywhere, I would always see something and end up buying it because my _niece_ would like it. Of course, then your mother decided to do a disappearing act. I carried that damn rock around with me for four years before I could find you to give it to you…"

"My volcanic rock!" Bella stated, grinning happily at the memory. "I've still got that! It's on my nightstand."

Ratahan smiled proudly. Jacob gasped, remembering the row Bella had given him for playing with it. Edward smiled and nodded. He understood the urge to get things for Bella. It was an overwhelming habit that he too, thoroughly enjoyed. Even if Bella did give him a row for spending too much on her. Not that he ever told her the _real _cost of the necklace she was currently wearing. He was happy that she'd vented at the claimed seventy-five dollars. She would have blown a fuse at the true cost. Seven hundred and fifty dollars.

Ratahan smirked at Edward. _You're right!_ came Ratahan's voice in Edward's mind. _She would have!_

"So, if you're not really my uncle… why does it feel like you are?" asked Bella.

"Because you were raised to believe it. That and the fact that I kept showing up with gifts for you and overindulged your questioning nature." replied Ratahan softly.

"How you go unnoticed in Phoenix?" asked Edward, growing a little curious himself. "It's always sunny there."

"I can control my reactions better than most." was Ratahan's simple response.

Edward, and then Bella, nodded in dawning understanding. Ratahan nodded back at them.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Your friend Quil is going to be just fine. His healing ability started working again once I got rid of Feltz." With that, he slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"Uncle Ethan! Wait!" shouted Bella.

Ratahan froze mid-step and turned slightly to face her. "Yes, Bella?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

Ratahan's low laugh echoed around the field. "Every time I find something you'd like. As always, Bella. As Always."

"Uncle Ethan?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward asked me to marry him." Bella announced.

Ratahan spun around to face Bella properly. "Oh really?" he asked, locking eyes with Edward, who refused to look away, not if Bella was _finally _telling people about it.

"Yes, _really_!" stated Bella. "And I said yes!"

"He makes you _that_ happy? Happy enough to change your mind on the whole 'marriage is evil' idea you had?" Ratahan said smirking and nodded to Edward.

"Yes!" came Bella's bold and sure reply. "Will you come to the wedding? It's in six months."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! _And_… I may just know the _perfect_ wedding gift!"

With that Ratahan turned away again and disappeared from view.

_Epilogue up next…_


	5. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I DO own Ratahan.

**Epilogue**

Edward was on cloud nine. He had never felt happier in his entire life. Vampire _or_ human! He had just heard, with his _own_ ears, Bella announcing their engagement. She had said the words engaged _and_ wedding! And as if it couldn't get any better, she had been obviously happy about it happening and had invited her_ Uncle Ethan_!

"We'll have to let Charlie know about this when we get home." announced Bella as she carefully plucked the ring out of the pocket it had been banished to and moved it toward her left hand.

Edward jumped at the chance he saw. He snatched the ring out of Bella's hand, gently of course, he didn't want to hurt her. "Allow me?" he asked testing the waters.

"Okay." smiled Bella, holding her left hand out toward him.

Edward knew that, if his heart could beat, it would be racing in his chest right now. He caught sight of Carlisle and Sam coming back out of the corner of his eye and seizing another opportunity, while he could, he dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Swan… Will you be my wife?" asked a suddenly nervous Edward.

The seconds between his last word and Bella's answer felt like one long torturous eternity to Edward.

"YES!" squealed Bella as she guided Edward's hand to her left one. Together, they put Bella's engagement ring on to its rightful place.

"Congratulations!" announced Carlisle, patting them both tenderly on the shoulder as he reached them. "Quil's going to be fine. A day or two to rest and his genes will take care of the rest." He reached for his car keys and began walking in the direction of where they had left the cars. "Let's go home and celebrate your good news with the rest of the family. No doubt, Alice will have…"

"Seen everything and already started organising a party?" stated Bella more than asked.

Carlisle nodded and smiled. Edward was about to offer Bella a get out clause when Bella spoke again. "Make sure she invites my human friends as well as Charlie. BUT… I know she'll be seeing this. Let _me_…"

"Us!" interrupted Edward, knowing where this was going.

Bella smiled happily and cuddled into Edwards side as they began to walk with Carlisle. "But let _us_ tell Charlie _before_ the invites go out!"

They had just reached the cars when Carlisle's cell phone rang. Edward chuckled slightly as he held Bella's door open for her. Bella smiled. "Let me guess, Alice?"

Edward grinned and nodded.

Carlisle rolled down the driver side window of his car and called over to them. His cell phone was still firmly pressed to his ear.

"Bella! Alice says, and I quote… Let me style you for it and you've got a deal!"

"Deal!" replied Bella as she swung her last foot into Edwards Volvo.

"I can hear her squealing from here!" laughed Edward as he shifted the car into drive and sped off toward to main road. "You've just made two vampire's the happiest they've ever been."

Bella simply smiled and gazed dreamily out the passenger window.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Edward's curiosity quickly got the better of him.

"Just how happy I am to finally admit that I like the idea of being your _wife_!" Bella smiled.

Edward's foot suddenly slammed down on the brake, skidding the car off the road and up a narrow old dirt track. "Edward!" yelped Bella, shocked. "What are you… No… Where are we going?" Bella visibly calmed as she spoke.

Edward took one hand off the steering wheel to briefly, and gently, rub Bella's thigh. "We're going to _our_ meadow. There was something you asked me for, something you wanted to do _before_ you change."

"Oh!" gasped Bella, realising _exactly_ what request Edward was referring to.

"I'm ready to try it if you a…"

"Stop the car!" announced Bella.

"Yes, my love." sighed Edward as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He had been so sure she would want…

Bella was practically dragging Edward out of the car. He quickly got out and braced himself for her anger at his assumption.

Edward's shock level's went through the roof when Bella crushed her lips to his. "Run there?" Bella asked between kisses. "I love it when you run with me."

Mid-kiss, Edward swung Bella up on to his back and locked her into the safest position. Bella broke the lips contact and, as Edward began to sprint, placed tender kisses all along his neck and shoulders.

Edward sped up, suddenly more desperate than ever to reach their meadow. His mind was reeling under Bella's ministrations.

_If Bella doesn't stop that, I'm going to run head first into a tree! No, can't hurt Bella! Oh God! If she does stop, I'm going to die! Dear God, this is really happening!_

"I love you, Bella!" Edward announced proudly. Bella smiled and sighed softly. "I love you too, Edward." On hearing that, Edward, twisted slightly and kissed Bella's jaw line.

"MEADOW! NOW!" demanded Bella.

"Yes, Ma'am!" came Edwards immediate reply as his feet shifted to vampire 'fastest' and the world around them became nothing more than a blur.

**The End**


End file.
